


Queer Space

by JayGreen



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Coming Out, F/F, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayGreen/pseuds/JayGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gogo Tomago reevaluates her opinion on Taylor Swift, then Honey Lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queer Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DWEmma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWEmma/gifts).



_“Stay!”_ The sudden squeak of the lab speakers caused Gogo’s hand to slip out, her laser beam cutting the metal discs a millimeter too far to the left. _“All you had to do was_ stay _!”_  

She growled, yanking her goggles off, and marched across the room to Honey’s workstation. The blonde looked up from her Rube Goldberg contraption of test tubes and beakers, tilting her head quizzically toward her friend. 

“What’s the matter?” Honey asked.

“This!” Gogo flung her arm out toward the ceiling speakers, which had since moved onto another—no less irritating—song. “How can you listen to this drivel?”

Honey blinked. “Do you not like Taylor Swift?”

It was just the two of them that day, the boys at some sort of bot fight or another (Gogo wasn't paying attention when they told her). Honey had left her earphones at home, and asked if she could play her music out loud. Gogo hadn’t cared at the time, but clearly, she could use some work on thinking through her decisions.

“It’s so boring and derivative.” Gogo said. “All she does is sing about horrible boys are.”

Honey giggled. “I’m glad every single day I’ll never have to deal with any of that.”

“What?”

Honey peered up at Gogo. Her eyelashes were really long, Gogo noticed, and nearly blonde enough to be invisible. “The one upside to being a conventionally attractive woman in a male-dominated field is figuring out your sexual preferences really early on.”

“What?” Gogo bleated again. Honey was trying to tell her something; she was certain of that. Yet she was having a hard time fathoming _what_.

Honey laughed again, breaking away from their eye contact. “Gogo, I’m gay.”

“Oh,” Gogo's bubblegum popped. “That’s cool.”

Back at her own station, Gogo found it difficult not to stare. Honey was such an odd creature. It was easy to dismiss her as a typical, basic sort of white girl—she touted pumpkin spice lattes every day in the fall, did Pilates three times a week, and sang along to the top 40s with glee—but it only took a few minutes in her company to realize that she was one of the brightest young scientists this side of the Pacific. One of the brightest young _gay lady_ scientists, Gogo’s brain supplemented. Gogo had been spending all of her time with a brilliant, clever _gay lady_ scientist. How had she not realized sooner?

Not that it should have mattered, one way or another. Honey’s sexuality definitely didn’t change anything for Gogo.

She snuck another glance at her labmate, only to find the blonde already looking in her direction. Honey shot her a brilliant grin when their eyes met, one that Gogo didn’t know how to return. She looked away, loudly popping her gum.

Gogo spent the rest of the afternoon—and well into the evening—watching Honey from the corner of her eye, ducking down whenever Honey's head moved up. Her discs laid in ruins to the side somewhere, her attention more interested in a different sort of research and analysis.

“I’ve got a blank space baby,” Honey crooned hours later, as the two of them locked up the lab for the night. “And I’ll write your name." 

She winked at Gogo. Gogo felt strongly that she probably should have rolled her eyes, or groaned, or _something_. Instead, she felt her cheeks heating up, and her face contorting into an awkward mimicry of a smile. Gogo could remember how to smile. Why was it so hard suddenly, to smile?

Whatever facial expression Gogo had on must have worked for Honey though, because she darted forward to plant a quick kiss on Gogo’s cheek.

“It was nice seeing you today, I’ll see you tomorrow— _bye_!” With that, Honey rushed down the grassy slope toward her bus stop, her bright yellow purse flapping in the air behind her. Gogo stared after her, resolutely not touching her cheek.

Taylor wasn’t really that bad, now that Gogo's had time to think about it. 


End file.
